The Collapsable Bed
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Well, just a one shot based loosely on the scene between Zach and Cammie in the 19th Chapter of 'Don't Judge a girl by Her Cover.' Cammie's POV and rated M for a reason!


Well, just a one shot based loosely on the scene between Zach and Cammie in the 19th Chapter of 'Don't Judge a girl by Her Cover.' Cammie's POV and rated M for a reason!

* * *

I really hated this train…or liked it… I guess I was caught in the middle right now, and Zach holding me against him wasn't really helping the thinking process… He shushed me as the voices right out side seemed to subside, meaning we could be heard more easily. Zach looked like he wanted to kiss me right then, his eyes were dark and I could just see the lust as the train lurched again throwing us against a wall. In a way I was pinned to the wall by Zach, but it seemed like a good kind of pinned. I'd have to ask Macey.

"Nice disguise," Zach spoke, a smile finally coming across his face. I kept back a blush, this dress, probably not the best for keep the hormones of a teenage boy from acting up.

"You too," I responded, which was true, because he look incredibly hot in a tux. "It looked even better in Boston," I added, not wanting to lose a chance to get information out of him. Zach was surprised, and his face didn't seem to want to settle on just one expression. Just as he started to answer, someone started to knock on the door.

"Here," Zach instructed, gesturing towards the collapsible sleeping bunk. I climbed onto it and he joined me, then we collapsed the bed. We were closed in, and very much pressed against each other. His arm was around my waist and everything in the room around us seemed to disappear as I watched his eyes go dark with lust again. I wanted to ask questions, I had a million for him, but I couldn't get my mouth to work. Zach tugged me closer, and his mouth found mine in a heated kiss. All my questions melted away as I felt the final strand of Zach's self control break, the kiss was rough, needing, wanting even. I let my hands grip into his hair, needing something to hold onto as his mouth dominated mine. I opened my mouth for him, letting him slip his tongue in to explore.

"Zach," I let out as a whimper when his mouth moved to my neck. I could barely contain the moans that would give us away to the people in the room. I pulled his head up from my neck and kissed him hard, he wasn't the only one having trouble with self-control at the moment. I could feel his hands traveling down my sides, playing with the hem of my dress as he kissed me fiercely. My hands tightened in his hair as he started pulling up my dress. Our kissing never stopped, neither did the sounds that snuck out of our mouths when we breathed. I undid his jacket then, and started in on his belt and pants afterwards. As his hand snuck into the panties I wore I gasped, his slightly rough skin felt absolutely earth shatter against my, much smoother, skin.

"Cammie," he breathed out, pushing slightly on my clit, "What do you want from me?" I didn't answer at first, obviously distracted by his hand.

"Everything," I told him finally, breathing hard from the way his fingers kept sliding in and out of me, not to mention what his thumb was doing! I noticed Zach nodding faintly before capturing my mouth again, and then I felt his length pressed against me, and I moaned. I wanted him inside me right then, and he seemed to know that. The first time he pushed in it hurt slightly, but the pain quickly subsided into pleasure as he pushed in and out of me in fast hard strokes. I was panting and moaning, I could barely breath as he kissed me over and over, never stopping as we bucked against each other in the small space. It wasn't long before l felt myself coming around him, seemingly causing him to follow quickly behind. Our screams of ecstasy were muffled by our kiss, but afterwards while we caught our breath and quickly fixed our clothes, I know someone heard us.

"Do I want to know what you two were doing in there?" Macey asked, smirking, as Zach and I fell out of the collapsible bed. I wasn't going to hear the end of this for a very long…long time!

* * *

Review?


End file.
